The Sun Will Never Rise
by marauderette-47
Summary: While you live in the night forever in this prison cell, all your mind can show you is the last night you can really remember existing within - the memory of his face when you walked into his house and saw what had become of your family. Sirius Black just wants it all to be a dream. No pairings. Slight delving into the friendship of Sirius and James.


**The Sun Will Never Rise**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own HP:(**

**Author's Note: This is for Round 4 of Cierraluv97's 'FanFiction Idol' Competition. I've made the final 15! :D This competition is really the only reason I'm going to be on FanFiction for a little while - at least until I have an actual _break_. With school starting, things have been hectic, especially considering the fact that I'm on two different teams and several competitions are coming up, and I have callbacks for our play, and I've been suffering from a Les Mis obsession...but anyway, I know ya'll don't care about that, haha. The theme for this round of the competition was 'nighttime', and immediately, fifteen different ideas popped into my mind. The first idea was to write something about Remus (since he's a werewolf of course) but I have a feeling that that's probably going to be done a lot, so I want to try something a little more...unique :) Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review, subscribe, and favorite!**

* * *

Here, it is always night.

Enclosed in four walls that seem to grow smaller by the day, you cannot sleep. You don't know how long you have been here - has it been weeks? Has it been months? - but it has been night the entire time. You feel blind; it is always dark, and eventually, all you can see is black. Occasionally, one shadow may rustle beyond the cold metal bars of your _cage_, and your failing eyes will catch it, but most of the time, you're lost. Not being able to see any part of the outside world makes it easy to live in your head.

But now, you're head isn't a kind place to be. While you live in the night forever in this prison cell, all your mind can show you is the last night you can really remember existing within - and it is not a pleasant night to remember. It is rumored that _they _suck every happy memory, every cheerful feeling, right out of your soul until all that is left is darkness. So now it's night inside your heart, as well. And _they _leave you with the memory of his face when you walked into his house - or, rather, what was left of it - and saw what had become of your family.

The night used to bring such happy feelings - the full moon brought adventures on the school grounds, and other nights brought races to the kitchens. But wait - what _is _happiness? What _is _love? All that you know is the pain that you felt when you touched his cold hand, when you heard his son's cries...

Pain. Pain is nothing new. Pain is something you can hold on to - something tangible that can let you know that you are still alive. Pain keeps you from going mad because the pain is _real_. And in this new, dark world, reality is fading fast.

You can remember every detail of their faces from that night - his eyes were open, wide open, and his mouth was twisted in a grimace. His skin was pale, paler than you had ever seen it, and his disheveled hair was matted with blood. Her eyes were open as well, those beautiful green orbs no longer showing the depth they had always been known for. Her beautiful red locks were splayed around her, like flames licking away at the home that was already destroyed. Your heart stopped then - like it wasn't even there. It could not break because they took it with them when they died.

And so you ran. Running had always been your way out, hadn't it? When mother and father had beaten you, when they had tormented you, when they had locked you away in the attic for your various acts of rebellion, what had been your solution? You'd run to James's house. James! His name was James, the man you saw that night. Don't forget it...you can't forget him...James, James, James...

But you didn't get far that night, because you heard the cries. The cries coming from Hagrid's arms. And you'd reached out, beneath the light of the full moon, ready to take your godson into your arms and care for him as James would have. James...you cannot forget James...

But they wouldn't let you. They wouldn't let you! In the darkness of that night, that never-ending night, they refused to give you the sun! The only thing that could ever make the world bright again! Your little boy, your Harry...James's son...James...

And so you gave Hagrid your bike - you wouldn't need it again, you hardly rode it in the daylight hours anyway - and watched as he and your sunshine ascended into the sky. Your eyes stared after them for minutes, until they were barely a speck. And then you were running again, this time into the forest, and as a dog you made your way into London. You sniffed out that _rat, _that murdering _traitor_, for a good five hours before you caught his scent. And you made him pay for thrusting you into the eternal night - you made him pay! But he got away! And then you were laughing...

Here, it is always night.

Enclosed in four walls that seem to grow smaller by the day, you cannot sleep. You don't know how long you have been here - has it been weeks? Has it been months? - but it's been night the entire time. You feel blind; it is always dark, and eventually, all you can see is black. Occasionally, one shadow may rustle beyond the cold metal bars of your _cage_, and your failing eyes will catch it, but most of the time, you're lost. Not being able to see any part of the outside world makes it easy to live in your head.

And then - a voice. A voice calls your name in the distance, and your head snaps up. A man - his face white against the darkness - stands in front of you, surveying you with cruel eyes. It takes you ten minutes, at least, to place where you have seen this man before. The Ministry. But you cannot remember his name. All that you know is that he is not James.

Someone calls him "Minister", and your eyes take in his appearance. He seems official looking - and he is holding the Daily Prophet. You calmly ask him for it, and - after only a moment of hesitation - he gives it to you. It is difficult to read, but you don't have to - you can see all you need to on the front page.

Twelve years. It has passed in weeks.

It takes time to devise your plan, but as always, you do not know how long as passed. For all that you know, another year could have passed. But eventually, you become thin enough to slip through the bars of the cell. They do not even realize you are gone, and your focus is entirely on justice - the justice you deserve, the justice they deserve, the justice James deserves...James deserves justice...James was the man you saw that night...twelve years ago...

You swim. The darkness outside is different from the darkness within the fortress on the island you have finally escaped from. There is no sin and evil pulsing out in the cool air - it is still night. For all that has changed, the events that forever changed you could have only occurred hours ago. The never-ending night...

And when you are once again on land, you lie in the cool grass for hours, basking in the freedom you have given yourself. You allow your mind to forget everything for that little while, thus becoming numb, and you've never felt more alive in all your life. For the rest of the night, you keep your eyes closed and your heart open. You think of Harry, and the life he will have when he is with you - the life he was always meant to live. And you think of the _rat_, the worthless _vermin _that you will soon rid the world of.

Even when the sun begins to rise, the night does not end - not for you. The night is eternal, for right now - until that day when all is made right, the darkness will never truly leave your eyes. For after twelve years, the night has settled into your soul - and it takes more than a simple taste of freedom to rid anything of such a poison.

* * *

**So that's that! I don't really know what happened here...but whatevskies! I hope you enjoyed anyway :) Don't forget to review and thank you for reading!**

**~marauderette-47**


End file.
